Escort
by Katie Todd
Summary: Hey! The END! Tell me what you think.
1. Escorting Gone Wrong

-1**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them…wish I did. Maybe for Christmas…yeah right.**

**A/N: Other stories….mainly "Rainy Day" could possibly be updated soon, but this needed to be switched from its crinkled piece of notebook paper to the computer. It hasn't been beta'd (have no clue what that is actually). All mistakes are mine since there is no one to check it on Christmas break. The whole story is written but it could take a while to get it up here… be patient please. Its part one in a series about undercover operations between Kate and Gibbs (duh). And I have like totally run out of things to read so if you know some good sites or stories (Thank You dg101) I'm desperate. Thanks! **

Kate ran a manicured hand up to touch the 'poof' sitting in front of the straightened ponytail that ran down the back of her neck. She resisted the urge to moisten her lips fearing that her tounge would smudge the dark burgundy that covered them. Kate took a calming breath and forced a smile before nodding to Tim, he wasn't Tim tonight though he was Mr. Thom E. Gimcity. She smoothed out her mid thigh black leather jacket, the leather perfectly covering the crimson of her silk dress, and placed her hands on the crook of Thom's arm.

They carefully got out of the limo and were blinded by the white light of camera flashes. They nodded and waved carefully making there way up to the door of the One Eleven, one of the most famous night clubs in the area that only catered to the famous. Her cover tonight was easy, her job wasn't. Tonight she strapless red dress, stiletto heels and all were masquerading as Thom E. Gimcity's newest item. Her job was to find there suspect buying drugs from the clubs owner a Brad P. Nightworth, they had received Intel from an FBI agent that Mr. Nightworth was not only buying a years supply of herione but also enough G4's to send China back to the stone ages, and all those G4's were to be used in a single attack on the White House during a presidential banquet in three weeks time. The FBI had turned to NCIS for some unknown reason claiming they needed help from Gibbs' team of investigators mainly one Agent Todd. The suggestion had originally been that she went undercover as an escort or a server without backup. That had ended up in a debate that lasted an hour and a half finally ending with a broken glass, a black eye, and Kate having back up.

The brunette slid into the pitch black club, shed her jacket and handed it to Mr. Roberts the FBI agent who had given them the Intel and now acted as her second backup and the 'coat/bouncer' guy. She eased her hands from the crook of Thom's arm to his shoulder when he stopped nearly halfway to the bar, the dark marble tiles they stood on reflecting the clubs lights just as the shiny silver of the bar did. She smiled sweetly flashing an Orbit worthy smile as Thom flirted with his agent's daughter's boyfriend's father's cousin's niece. She was explaining what she was wearing for her next shoot and Kate had picked up from somewhere in there conversation that she was a runway model who was often pictured in fashion magazines and mystery novel covers and that her name was Kari.

Kate shifted her gaze from the beaming blue eyed blonde and studied Tim. He was so comfortable with his role, of course he had to be he was Thom for half his life and Tim for the other but it was like Thom E. Gimcity was a more old fashion and respectful but slightly Tony like part of a split personality. Thom was definitely more than a nom de plume. She was slightly jealous that his role was so natural. She liked being undercover, being able to be someone else could be fun but she wasn't used to not having Gibbs at her side. She trusted Tim, the FBI agent not so much but she really trusted Tim and his judgment but she wasn't used to having to watch herself she usually trusted Gibbs to do that so all she had to do was act. She really wanted her boss there and out of the alleys he was scouting. Kate drummed her fingers lightly on Thom's shoulders before leaning down and telling him that she's going to the bar for sarsaparilla and that she'll be right back. She couldn't wait for their suspect to find her; she had to go terrorist hunting.

She slid into the mass of people picking up on slight pieces of conversation mainly about the hottest trends or newest movies; a couple dozen smells everything from apple to vinegar, and countless colors and patterns. She made it to the bar climbed onto a stool ordered a Sarsaparilla ignoring the questioning stare from the bar tender and scanned the mass of people before her. Seconds later she was pulled from the stool she was accompanying and an arm was swung around her waist. She looked up excepting to see Thom but instead finds Mr. Roberts. She smiled playing along when he leaned down placing a cheek on her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Tony needs you; he couldn't get in contact with you obviously so he contacted me on the radio. He's outside the back kitchen exit."

Kate nodded ignoring the buzzer in her brain that was telling her this didn't make any sense. That she had been told to stay inside at all cost and try to find their suspect. That unless it was an absolute emergency or something had gone terribly wrong she was to stay inside the club. She took his offered hand and let him lead her to the kitchen where some snail shaped onion rings were being crafted and shoved on trays that were then shoved to servers. He led her out the back door sharing an odd smile with a white clad chef. Once outside she took a calming breath looking for Tony and trying but failing to relieve her hand or Mr. Roberts grasp. She shot him a puzzled look before her arm was twisted behind her back sending a roaring pain up through her shoulder and shoved her into a brick wall, the brick scrapped up against her forehead causing her world to go black. That last thing she remembered before she roughly slid to the ground was a shot being fired and her stomach hurting…badly.

**Please review, please please please. It makes my day to see reviews in my email…this is a series but only about a 3-5 chapter story but I'm aiming for about 17 reviews for this story. You all are the best.**

**As always**

**Katie Todd**


	2. fog light love and alleys

-1**Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: They find Kate after her forceful disappearance form a club, where  
she was undercover as Thom E. Gimcity's escort.  
Paring: Kate Gibbs Kibbs (as always)  
Rating: K - K  
A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long for me to put this up here, things just  
kept getting in the way, and I wanted it close to perfect. I still think the  
characters are a little bit off if you see anyway I can improve that please  
let me know. Next chapter could be up soon. I'm also looking for ideas for   
Rainy Day and maybe a prequel/sequel to hurt…If you have any ideas on  
those please let me know. I have the sketch of the rest of this series so  
hopefully this will go forward without writers block. Please review…now shooting  
for twenty reviews for this story. Thx to ALIX33 for checking my grammar it is greatly appreciated.**

**But for now lay back, relax, and enjoy!**

"Lost visual," Tim muttered into the mike that was clipped to the cuff of  
the sleeve of his dark black jacket.

He flashed a smile at a man walking past and stepped forward to shake the  
hands of some men dressed in expensive well-fitting suits.   
"What do you mean you lost visual, McGee?" Gibbs yelled.

Tony sprinted around yet another corner directly behind his boss. They both  
raised their guns and clicked the safety off simultaneously when they heard  
a groan down the alley. Tony pressed his side against the wall - his beloved  
cap turning on his head slightly in the process. He barely registered the  
numbers his boss' fingers were making when a young blonde tumbled out of the  
doorway, blue eyes dancing and lips locked with some nineteen-year-old   
football-built brunette. 

"Boss?" McGee muttered.  
"What?" Gibbs replied, as he continued to run down the alley.  
"Oh-um I was just…you see I haven't seen her since she left to go to  
the bar," McGee stuttered out seconds before Gibbs pulled his earwig out and  
let it dance on his shoulder still attached to his person by its clear spiral  
cord.

Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face and continued down the dark alley only   
to stop dead a couple of feet later. He stood shock still for probably the  
first time in his life when he saw Kate: back against the hard brick of the club's  
outer wall, head slumped loosely to the side, her chocolate colored eyes  
closed, and a pool of dark crimson blood settled around her. A glance back  
at Tony and the three muttered letters "EMT" sent the Italian running out to  
the street hoping for better cell phone transmission.

Gibbs took another shuddering breath before speedily but precisely arriving at Kate's side. He slid his fingers onto the usually silky but now clammy skin of her throat  
praying for a pulse, but when he found a weak one he wasn't entirely  
relieved.

**NCIS**

Kate lay in a trance between a deathly fog and a brilliant white light. She  
stood up and took a wavering step closer to the light, her red dress blowing  
over her legs. All the pain she was feeling was slipping away. She paused  
slowly, raising her head to look at the light not quite able to shake the  
feeling that she was missing something. She shook her head as if trying to  
ease her mind's worry, sending her dark brown ponytail flying across her  
back.

Her eyes, however, caught something mid-shake and her attention was drawn to  
the dark fog below her. She could barely make out the shape of herself  
covered in blood in a dank alley somewhere below her and it took her only  
seconds to realize that the silver-haired figure hovering over her body was  
one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Suddenly it was very important to her  
to skip the trip to the light and go back to her battered body that was lying  
in some old forgotten alley. She turned suddenly and started trudging back   
through the fog, her breath getting harder to come by with each step. She  
took one last step, her black boot cutting through the fog like a knife and  
one last shuddering breath before resuming her position in the alley. 

**NCIS**

Kate struggled to sit up, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her   
against their body. It took her a second to realize that it was Gibbs  
sitting behind her, oblivious to the dark crimson that now soaked his dark brown  
suit jacket.

Gibbs gently pulled her body back against his chest watching her  
eyes close then re-open several times in succession before she managed to   
keep them open. She tilted her head back onto his shoulder so she could see  
his face, she smiled faintly at the deep wrinkles and worry lines before she  
caught his eyes, the dark but icy blue calmed her somewhat and she closed her  
eyes, steadying her breath that's now brushing faintly onto his neck.

"Boss." Gibbs's eyes raise, meeting Tony's from where he stands about ten   
feet down the alley, his cell phone is still in his hand and he's panting for  
breath slightly. Gibbs's eyebrows raise in question and Tony's widen slightly  
when he hears the sound of an ambulance and registers the red flashes now dancing on the outside brick wall of the old fashioned wine  
store next to the club.  
"EMT's here, boss," Tony shouts, then turns and starts shouting at the EMTs  
telling them 'the injured' was down the alley. 

Three scrub clad men ran to the back of the truck and wrenched open the   
doors, preparing to pull the gurney out when Gibbs cleared his throat, causing  
all three of them to turn around and meet his gaze from where he stood right  
beside them. Kate was in his arms - her legs tossed over one of his arms  
tilted slightly so that her knees and thighs brushed against his chest, her  
calves and the black heels of her boots rubbed against his thighs. One arm was   
tossed about his neck, the other elbow resting on his collar bone. Her hand  
was splayed on his jacket's lapel. She groaned as they took her from him and  
she tossed her head from left to right as if she was trying to wake herself  
from a dream. 

They placed her on the gurney and immediately started strapping her legs   
and torso to it. One - a short but deft blonde with a stubble coated chin -  
pulled a mint green sheet from a clear storage drawer and threw it over her. He  
turned and nodded to the two other men who were getting as much of a report as they  
could from Tony and casting glances at a stone faced Gibbs. They - a tall   
slender brunette and a average height red head - went running to the front  
of the truck. One jumped in the driver's side and immediately started the  
ignition while the other stumbled into the passenger's side. Gibbs - ignoring  
a look from the blonde - jumped in the back of the truck and maneuvered his  
way through medical supplies to a half conscious Kate. He squatted down taking   
her hand with him when she murmured a single word.  
"Roberts".

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review it makes me so happy to see   
them. Aiming for twenty reviews for this story (three more than before).  
Love! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not betaed sorry, and apologies for how long this has taken, check profile for update news, I'm going to try to start giving you all a news as it applies to story feed. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Here it is:

"Katie," Gibbs whispered as he shuffled into the hospital room she was accompanying, "you awake?"

"hmmm" she sighed, and turned her head, never raising it from the stiff pile of pillows it lay on giving him a sleepy half grin-half frown.

"Duck said you should get some rest and," he paused as he walked to one of the old red and orange carpet chairs by the mint green sheeted bed Kate now lay in. His face broke into a slight grin, his eyes faintly lighting up, " complained about the doctors lack of a decent bedside manner, and the extremely slow hospital staff. He said he was going home to get you some more pillows."

"hmmm" she sighed again as she shot a glance at the window she grinned again, still not fully letting her teeth show, as she noticed a flower arrangement given to her from everyone from her big brother John to the little red head that watched Toni when she was away. She could just see the little girls ponytail bouncing as she whisked into her apartment picked up Toni and shoved all her dog toys in treats in a grocery bag before frolicking into the car to be driven to the hospital to drop off the lovely purple and yellow arrangement she probably got from "Martha's Garden", Kate's favorite flouriest. The brunette turned her head back to the gorgeous silver haired man sitting next to her. He sighed as he looked her over. Her face was badly bruised from her fall and her arms were covered in pencil thin scratches, the red clashing violently with her pale skin. Her torso was covered in a sheet but it too was badly damaged.

"How ya feel?"

"That supposed to be to a trick question?" Kate mumbled.

Gibbs let out a harsh chuckle.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have trusted…it was stupid…a newbie-"

"- shh," Gibbs interrupted, "you were practically ordered to trust him. None," he accented the word, "none of this is your fault."

Kate struggled to meet the gaze that was directed at her.

"Did we get 'em?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah, yeah we did," Gibbs said softly, "Tony spent most of the night interrogating him."

"And…" Kate prompted.

"He's on his way to Lebenworth" Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs," Kate muttered, "you said earlier," she hesitated she had no clue why she was brining this up, "you were scared" she cut off again and closed her eyes taking a breath despite her injured ribs and diaphragm.

"Yeah Kate, I did. I was scared. I couldn't imagine loosing…I saw you at the end of that alley and thought that you were…the possibility that you might…Kate I don't know if I could…" He stopped head bowed brain rebelling against his heart. He had never been at a loss for words. He always said what he wanted to when he wanted to the problem now was that he didn't know what he wanted to say, how he wanted to get his point across. So instead of thinking it through, instead of tactfully changing the conversation he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Her bandaged hand came up around his neck as she tugged him closer and one of his hands brushed the hair out of her face. He tugged her lips gently as he pulled away.

Kate looked up at him with glazed eyes and he met her gaze firmly.

"Wow" she chuckled as she slid a bandaged finger over her now swollen lips.

"That's what they all say," he reminisced.

She smiled up at his frank expression as he moved to sit on the side of her bed.

"How 'bout we watch a movie. Have Dinozzo pick up a pizza, celebrate your last hospital visit," he paused as he looked down at her, "'cause from this point on Kate, you're not leaving my sight."

Kate smiled and nodded as Gibbs picked up the phone. She knew in an instant why all his ex's had fallen for him, he was charming. She wouldn't let a rash 'I love you' fall from her lips because she knew shed have plenty of time to say it when she had no hesitations and knew it would be reciprocated.

END

A/N So sorry that took forever long. Tell me what you think.


End file.
